Go Get Him
by Castlelover26
Summary: One shot. Post Watershed. She said no.


_**Hey guys I know I haven't been but I'm trying to update Cut Throat and hopefully start a new story! How you enjoy this. I was having a terrible night and figured if was crying Kate Beckett should be too! At least her story ends happy :) sorry it's so short! - H**_

* * *

She was in her bathtub. Fully clothed. There was no water running, she was just sitting there curled up in a ball crying. What on earth was she thinking? She was in love with Castle, he got down on one knee and PROPOSED to her and she said… no?! It was her last day in New York, her boxes were packed and most of her stuff was at her new place in DC.

* * *

Lanie stood in front of the door wondering if she should knock or just use her key. Knowing her best friend, she slid her key into the lock and turned it until she heard the click. Slowly opening the door Lanie surveyed the empty apartment. She'd never realized how big the apartment was until now. She slowly walked towards Kate's bedroom, knowing she'd most likely be in there. She found the room empty except for one lone box sitting in the middle the room that was marked "him."

Lanie knelt down next to the box and opened it not knowing what to expect. Inside there was folded clothes five times too big for her, pictures, a stuff bear and a small black box. As she opened her it Lanie couldn't believe it, he proposed to her and she didn't think to tell her best friend?! Lanie finally heard the muffled sobs and headed towards the closed bathroom door.

When Lanie opened the door she found her best friend sitting in the bathtub, hugging her knees, crying. She thought of turning on the lights but decided to keep them off. Lanie walked over to edge of the tub, wordlessly and sat down on the floor in front of it. Kate lifted her head from where it rested on her knees and looked at her best friend with puffy red eyes. "We're over Lanie… I got the job and I went to talk to him and before I knew what was happening he got down on one knee and just… I said no…" Kate felt another wave of tears overcome her. She rested her head back on her knees as the sobs shook her violently. Lanie gently rubbed her hand up and down Kate's back.

"Why did you say no, Kate? Is he not the one?" Kate looked up at her best friend and smiled sadly,

"He is Lanie… I think he really, really is…" Kate sighed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "But Lanie… with this job –"

"Forget the job, Kate! Castle asking you to marry him has nothing to do with this freaking job. He asked you to marry him. He wants you to spend the rest of your life with him. He wants to have a family with you. People do just ask any old girlfriend to marry them."

"Castle clearly does."

"Kate have you _seen_ his ex-wives? They're selfish, money seeking bimbos! You are nothing like them. You're a bright, headstrong, independent woman who cares more about personality then how deep the pockets are. He knows you're a 'one and done' time of girl because you told him and from what I know about him, he's never forgotten a thing about you since day one." Kate let go of her legs and turned to fully face her best friend.

"What if he gets bored of me? What if he leaves me because I don't tell him anything? What if I'm not enough…?"

"Kate you can't overanalyse things like this. You just have to do what feels right."

"I'm sure he won't take me back Lanie… I'm sure he's already moved on…" Lanie pulled the small black box out of her pocket and handed it to Kate,

"I beg to differ. I found this in your 'his' box. It must have fallen out of one of the pockets of his shirts" Kate looked at her best friend wide eyed as she took the box. When Kate opened the box she was surprised to find it empty except for a note saying, _"My offer still stands. You're my soul mate and I if I can't have you I don't want anyone else. Love always, Rick." _

Kate looked up at Lanie with tears in her eyes again. Lanie smiled softly "Go get him girl." She helped Kate out of the tub and before Kate left the room Lanie turned to her and asked "Why the tub?" Kate shot back a wide smile,

"Only place I could sit comfortably. All my furniture is in DC, remember?" She stated as she ran out the door.

* * *

_**et fini! So? did you like it? please review I love to hear from you guys! xoxo - H**_


End file.
